7/43
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| وَنَزَعْنَا مَا فِي صُدُورِهِم مِّنْ غِلٍّ تَجْرِي مِن تَحْتِهِمُ الأَنْهَارُ وَقَالُواْ الْحَمْدُ لِلّهِ الَّذِي هَدَانَا لِهَذَا وَمَا كُنَّا لِنَهْتَدِيَ لَوْلا أَنْ هَدَانَا اللّهُ لَقَدْ جَاءتْ رُسُلُ رَبِّنَا بِالْحَقِّ وَنُودُواْ أَن تِلْكُمُ الْجَنَّةُ أُورِثْتُمُوهَا بِمَا كُنتُمْ تَعْمَلُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve neza'nâ mâ fî sudûrihim min gıllin tecrî min tahtihimul enhâr(enhâru), ve kâlûl hamdu lillâhillezî hedânâ li hâzâ ve mâ kunnâ li nehtediye levlâ en hedânallâh(hedânallâhu), lekad câet rusulu rabbinâ bil hakk(hakkı), ve nûdû en tilkumul cennetu ûristumûhâ bimâ kuntum ta'melûn(ta'melûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve neza'nâ : ve çekip aldık 2. mâ : şey 3. fî sudûri-him : onların göğüslerinde 4. min : ...den 5. gıllin : kin, adavet, haset, ..... gibi nefsin kalbinin afetleri 6. tecrî : akar 7. min tahti-him : onların altlarından 8. el enhâru : nehirler 9. kâlû : dediler 10. el hamdu : hamd 11. li allâhi ellezî : Allah'a ki 12. hedâ-nâ : bizi hidayete ulaştırdı 13. li hâzâ : bununla 14. ve mâ kun-nâ : biz olmadık, olmazdık 15. li nehtediye : hidayete ermemiz 16. lev lâ : olmasaydı 17. en hedâna allâhu : Allah'ın bize hidayet etmesi 18. lekad : andolsun ki 19. câet : geldi 20. rusulu : Resûller, elçiler 21. rabbi-nâ : Rabbimizin 22. bi el hakkı : hak ile 23. nûdû : nida edilir (seslenilir) 24. en : olmak (mastar eki) 25. tilkum : o (bu), işte o 26. el cennetu : cennet 27. ûristumû-hâ : ona varis kılındınız 28. bimâ : şey ile 29. kuntum ta'melûne : amel ettiğiniz, yaptığınız Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Gönüllerindeki kini, hasedi gideririz, bulundukları yerlerin altından ırmaklar akar ve hamd Allah'a ki derler, doğru yolu buldurdu da bu nîmetlere kavuşturdu bizi; Allah hidâyet etmeseydi doğru yolu bulamazdık; andolsun ki Rabbimizin peygamberleri gerçek olarak geldiler ve onlara işte yaptığınız işlere karşılık mîras olarak elde ettiğiniz cennet diye nidâ edilir. Ali Bulaç Meali Biz onların göğüslerinde kinden ne varsa çekip almışız. Altlarından ırmaklar akar. Derler ki: "Bizi buna ulaştıran Allah'a hamd olsun. Eğer Allah bize hidayet vermeseydi biz doğruya ermeyecektik. Andolsun, Rabbimizin elçileri hak ile geldiler." Onlara: "İşte bu, yaptıklarınıza karşılık olarak mirasçı kılındığınız cennettir" diye seslenilecek. Ahmet Varol Meali Gönüllerinde kin adına ne varsa hepsini çıkarmışızdır ve altlarından ırmaklar akmaktadır. "Bizi doğru yola ileterek buraya kavuşturan Allah'a hamd olsun. Eğer Allah bize hidayet vermiş olmasaydı biz doğru yola giremezdik. Şüphesiz ki Rabbimizin elçileri hakkı getirdiler" derler. Onlara: "İşte bu cennete yaptıklarınıza karşılık olarak mirasçı kılındınız" diye seslenilir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Cennette altlarından ırmaklar akarken gönüllerinden kini çıkarıp atarız. 'Bizi buraya eriştiren Allah'a hamdolsun. Eğer Allah bizi doğru yola iletmeseydi, biz doğru yolu bulamazdık. And olsun ki Rabbimizin peygamberleri bize gerçeği getirmiştir' derler. Onlara, 'İşlediğinize karşılık işte mirasçısı olduğunuz cennet' diye seslenilir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Biz onların kalplerinde kin namına ne varsa söküp attık. Altlarından da ırmaklar akar. “Hamd, bizi buna eriştiren Allah’a mahsustur. Eğer Allah’ın bizi eriştirmesi olmasaydı, biz hidayete ermiş olamazdık. Andolsun, Rabbimizin peygamberleri bize hakkı getirmişler” derler. Onlara, “İşte yaptığınız (iyi işler) sayesinde kendisine varis kılındığınız cennet!” diye seslenilir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali (Cennette) onların altlarından ırmaklar akarken, kalplerinde kinden ne varsa hepsini çıkarıp atarız. Ve onlar derler ki: «Hidayetiyle bizi (bu nimete) kavuşturan Allah'a hamdolsun! Allah bizi doğru yola iletmeseydi kendiliğimizden doğru yolu bulacak değildik. Hakikaten Rabbimizin elçileri gerçeği getirmişler.» Onlara: İşte size cennet; yapmış olduğunuz iyi amellere karşılık ona vâris kılındınız diye seslenilir. Edip Yüksel Meali Göğüslerinden kin ve kıskançlık duygularını çıkardık. Altlarından nehirler akarken: 'Bizi buna ulaştıran ALLAH'a övgüler olsun. ALLAH bizi doğruya iletmeseydi biz doğruyu bulamazdık. Rabbimizin elçileri gerçeği getirmişlerdi,' dediler. Kendilerine : 'İşte bu cennet sizindir. Yaptıklarınıza karşılık olarak onu miras aldınız,' diye seslendik Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Onların içlerinde kin namına ne varsa hepsini söküp atmışızdır, altlarından ırmaklar akar. Onlar: «Hamdolsun bizi buna eriştiren Allah'a. O, bize doğru yolu göstermeseydi, bizim kendiliğimizden bunun yolunu bulmamız mümkün değildi. Gerçekten Rabbimizin peygamberleri bize gerçeği getirdiler!» demektedirler. Onlara: «İşte bu gördüğünüz, yaptığınız iyi işler karşılığında mirasçısı olduğunuz cennettir.» diye seslenilmektedir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Bir halde ki derunlarında kîn kabilinden ne varsa hepsini söküb atmışızdır, altlarından ırmaklar akar «hamdolsun o Allaha ki hidayetile bizi buna muvaffak kıldı, o bize hidayet etmese idi bizim kendiliğimizden bunun yolunu bulmamıza imkân yoktu, hakıkat rabbımızın Peygamberleri emri hakk ile geldiler» demektedirler, ve şöyle nidâ olunmaktadırlar: işte bu gördüğünüz o Cennet ki buna amelleriniz sebebiyle vâris kılındınız Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve Biz onların göğüslerinden kinden her ne var ise hepsini söküp atmışızdır. Onların altlarından ırmaklar akar ve derler ki: «O Allah Teâlâ'ya hamdolsun ki bizi hidâyetle buna kavuşturdu. Eğer Allah Teâlâ bize hidâyet etmeseydi biz kendi kendimize hidâyete eremezdik. Muhakkak ki, Rabbimizin peygamberleri hak ile geldiler.» Ve onlara, «İşte bu cennettir ki siz buna (sâlih) amelleriniz sebebiyle varis oldunuz,» diye nidâ olunacaktır. Muhammed Esed (ki, oraya girmeden önce) onların içlerinde (takılıp kalmış) olabilecek düşünce ya da duygu türünden uygunsuz ne varsa silip atacağız; orada önlerinde dereler-ırmaklar çağıldayacak; ve onlar: "Bütün övgüler, bizi bu (bahtiyarlığa) eriştiren Allaha yakışır; çünkü eğer O bize yol göstermeseydi biz asla doğru yolu bulamazdık! Ve Rabbimizin elçileri bize gerçekten de doğruyu söylemişler!" diyecekler. Ve (bir ses): "İşte geçmişte edip eyledikleriniz sayesinde kazandığınız cennet, bu!" diye yankılanacak Suat Yıldırım Öyle bir halde ki içlerinde kin kabilinden ne varsa hepsini söküp çıkarırız, önlerinden ırmaklar akar."Hamdolsun bizi bu cennete eriştiren Allah’a!Eğer Allah bizi muvaffak kılmasaydı, biz kendiliğimizden yol bulamazdık. Rabbimizin elçilerinin gerçeği bildirdikleri bir kere daha kesinlikle anlaşılmıştır." derler. Kendilerine de: "İşte güzel işlerinize karşılık, karşınızda duran şu muhteşem cennete vâris kılındınız, buyurun!" diye nida edilir. Süleyman Ateş Meali Göğüslerinden kinden (tasadan) ne varsa hepsini çıkarıp atmışızdır. Altlarından ırmaklar akmaktadır. "lutfedip bizi buraya getiren Allah'a hamdolsun, Allâh bizi getirmeseydi, biz bunu bulamazdık! Rabbimizin elçileri, gerçeği getirmişler (söyledikleri doğruymuş)." dediler. Onlara: "İşte size cennet; yaptıklarınıza karşılık o size mirâs verildi" diye seslenildi. Şaban Piriş Meali Göğüslerinde, kinden ne varsa söküp atarız. Altlarından ırmaklar akarken onlar şöyle der: -Bizi buraya yönelten Allah’a hamdolsun; Allah bizi hidayete iletmeseydi biz, doğru yolu bulamazdık. Rabbimizin elçileri hakkı getirmişler! -İşte size yaptıklarınızın karşılığı olarak mirasçısı olduğunuz cennet! diye onlara seslenilir. Ümit Şimşek Meali Onların gönüllerinden kin namına ne varsa çıkarmışızdır; altlarından da ırmaklar akmaktadır. 'Bizi buna eriştiren Allah'a hamd olsun,' derler. 'Yoksa, eğer Allah bize hidayet etmeseydi, biz buna erişemezdik. Rabbimizin elçileri gerçekten de bize hakkı getirdiler.' Ve onlara seslenilir: 'Yaptıklarınıza karşılık vâris olduğunuz Cennet işte budur.' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Göğüslerinde düşmanlıktan ne varsa söküp atmışızdır. Irmaklar akar altlarından. Şöyle derler: "Hamdolsun bizi buraya ulaştıran Allah'a. Eğer Allah bize kılavuzluk etmeseydi, biz buraya ulaşamazdık. Andolsun ki, Rabbimizin resulleri gerçeği getirmişler." Şöyle seslenilir: "İşte size, yaptıklarınıza karşılık mirasçı kılındığınız cennet." Yusuf Ali (English) And We shall remove from their hearts any lurking sense of injury;-(1021) beneath them will be rivers flowing;- and they shall say: "Praise be to Allah, who hath guided us to this (felicity): never could we have found guidance, had it not been for the guidance of Allah. indeed it was the truth, that the messengers of our Lord brought unto us." And they shall hear the cry: "Behold! the garden before you! Ye have been made(1022) its inheritors, for your deeds (of righteousness)." * M. Pickthall (English) And We remove whatever rancour may be in their hearts. Rivers flow beneath them. And they say: The praise to Allah, Who hath guided us to this. We could not truly have been led aright if Allah had not guided us. Verily the messengers of our Lord did bring the Truth. And it is cried unto them: This is the Garden. Ye inherit it for what ye used to do. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri oraya girmeden önce onların içlerinde kalmış olabilecek düşünce ya da duygu türünden uygunsuz ne varsa silip atacağız; orada önlerinde (34) dereler-ırmaklar çağıldayacak; ve onlar: "Bütün övgüler, bizi bu bahtiyarlığa eriştiren Allah'a yakışır; çünkü eğer O bize yol göstermeseydi biz asla doğru yolu bulamazdık! Ve Rabbimizin elçileri bize gerçekten de doğruyu söylemişler!" diyecekler.Ve ses: "işte geçmişte edip-eyledikleriniz sayesinde kazandığınız cennet, bu!" diye yankılanacak. 34 - Lafzen, "altlarından". Burada, bütün mutluluk verici nimetlerin onların hizmetinde olduğu dile getiriliyor. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri